Le tonneau des Danaïdes
by Hemere
Summary: Titre un chouia pompeux - mais mythologie oblige - pour un recueil de drabbles, OS et autres délires sur nos chers chevaliers...
1. Les apprentis à Milo - 1

Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Je me mets aux drabbles. On va dire que c'est les miracles de Noël et les bonnes résolutions de nouvel an.

Pour commencer une série de séquelles, sur une idée de Talim76 et de son excellent cadeau d'anniversaire : "How i met your master !"

Encore merci chère kanonette et bonne année

Bien évidement les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais au sieur Kurumada

.

.

**Les apprentis à Milo – 1**

**Quelques parts en Sibérie. Il y a quelques années…**

**.**

- Isaak, Hyoga, Milo ! A table ! Le repas est servi.

- Oui maitre Camus.

- J'arrive maitre Camus.

- Le repas ? Le repas ! Oh Putain ! Mer…

- Milo ! Langage ! Tu es prié de te tenir devant les enfants !

- Pardon Camus mais je viens de réaliser ce qui me turlupinait depuis mon arrivée hier…

- Que tu as oublié d'amener tes disciples comme c'était prévu à l'origine peut-être ?

Opinement vigoureux et unanime des deux mini-Verseaux qui se réjouissaient tant de pouvoir jou… s'entrainer avec les mini-Scorpions.

- Euh ouais, ça a un rapport…

- Précise.

- Ben je crois que j'ai aussi oublié de leur laisser de la bouffe.


	2. Les apprentis à Milo - 2

Salut,

Et oui comme vous pouvez le voir, voici la suite des (non)-aventures des apprentis à Mimi...

J'aime le comique de répétition et je l'assume...

.

.

**Les apprentis à Milo – 2**

.

**Quelques temps plus tard, toujours en Sibérie…**

.

- Isaak, Hyoga ! Enlevez vite vos manteaux et à vos devoir. Milo, enlève ta veste toi aussi je ne veux pas que tu mettes de la neige partout. Le temps de fermer la porte et je vous prépare le repas.

- Oui maitre Camus.

- Bien maitre Camus.

- La porte ? La porte ! Oh Putain ! Mer…

- Milo ! Langage ! Je vais devoir le dire combien de fois ! Tu es prié de te tenir devant les enfants.

- Pardon Camus mais je viens de réaliser ce qui me turlupinait depuis deux jours.

- Que tu as de nouveau oublié tes disciples peut-être ?

Opinement quelque peu résignés des deux mini-Verseaux qui se réjouissaient de pouvoir jou… s'entrainer avec les mini-Scorpions.

- Euh ouais, sauf que…

- Sauf que quoi ?

- Sauf que pour une fois j'ai bien préparé mon départ comme y faut. J'ai bien vidé mon frigo et mes armoires du périssables…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Milo. Tes méthodes pédagogiques - pour le moins très personnelles - ont au moins le mérite de rendre tes élèves extrêmement débrouillard. Ils retrouveront le chemin du temple d'Aldébaran… Comme la dernière fois.

- Euh, ouais, sauf que, pour une fois j'ai aussi bien pensé à fermer mon temple …

- …

- à double tour…

- …

- scellé avec mon cosmos…

- …

- …

- … Je ne devrais pas. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je vais tout de même poser la question : Milo tes apprentis ? Ils étaient où à ce moment-là ?

- Ben…


	3. Les apprentis à Milo - 3

Juste un petit remaniement du début du drabble mais qui - Milo étant Milo - ne changera rien à la chute. Cependant cela me permet de mettre un :

WARNING - humour noir.

Vous êtes prévenus

NB : Je dégage toute responsabilité quant au sort des apprentis de Mimi. C'est Talim76, qui dans son excellent « How i met your master » a scellé leur destin XD

La "réflexion" finale de Hyoga aussi est de elle. Alors merci encore Talim pour l'inspiration

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Les apprentis à Milo – 3 <strong>**

**.**

**Encore plus tard, encore et toujours en Sibérie…**

.

- Salut tout le monde c'est moi ! Désolée pour le retard...

- Effectivement, nous t'attendions plus tôt. Isaak, Hyoga, lavez-vous les dents et sortez vos devoirs...

- Oui maitre Camus.

- Tout de suite maitre Camus.

- Laver les dents ? Laver les dents ! Oh Putain ! Mer…

- Milo ! Langage ! Je vais devoir le dire combien de fois ! Tu es prié de te tenir devant les enfants !

- Pardon Camus mais je viens de réaliser que j'ai encore oublié ma brosse à dent !

- Et tu es certain que c'est la seule chose que tu as "encore" oublié ?

- …

- Tes apprentis de huit et neuf ans…

Opinement vague et franchement résignés des deux mini-Verseaux qui se sont fait une raison au fait que jamais ils ne pourront jou… s'entrainer avec les mini-Scorpions.

- Ah eux ! Nan t'inquiètes, j'ai plus de problème ! Ils ont pas survécu à la piqure du Scorpion ! Tu sais, l'initiation ! Alors du coup comme ils sont morts j'peux plus les oublier. Cool, non ! Ben Blondinet qu'est-ce qui va pas ?

- Mamaaaaaaa !

.

* * *

><p><strong>Les apprentis à Milo – 3bis<strong>

Suite immédiate du précédent

.

- Milo !

- Oui mon Camus ?

- Quitte la Sibérie avant que j'oublie que nous avons été amis.

- Mais mon Camus on est am… !

- Ca, Milo ! Je l'ai déjà oublié !

BAMF ! (bruit d'une porte d'entrée claquant au nez d'un Scorpion incrédule)

.

Et voila chers fans la véritable raison du « Pourquoi Hyoga n'a pas reconnu Milo lors de la bataille du sanctuaire »


End file.
